Model 3
Overview The''' Model3''' (usually called the''' Tesla') is a vehicle in ''Jailbreak. You can buy it for $16,000 in-game cash. It is based on the Tesla Model 3 and is commonly called the "Tesla" because of how it looks. It's quite fast and easy to find. It can be found in the two parking lots with Badimo car chargers. The first spawn point is located near the entrance of the tunnel near Jewelry Store, and the second is near the Bank. It's the quietest car in the game and carries a nice amount of passengers, making it great for team getaways. Gallery 16cb4fb7a9cdf4f718bae3c32f3b7737.png|''The front of the Model3.'' 32f58a8f082248020889a21ad7a0b40d.png|''The left side of the Model3.'' 2e5b46631dcde437da2e6391c3752904.png|''The right side of the Model3.'' ea08d9e85926da24b9bfcd5a72603017.png|''The rear of the Model3.'' 88e185c58e0266ff35258cec053bc7c5.png|''An aerial view of the Model3.'' 7778331391bee1f9174018a619d1e590.png|''The Model3 with its headlights on.'' 11b8ea592293808717eff970fc482358.png|''The Model3 with police sirens.'' Trivia *Elon Musk himself gave asimo3089 permission to use the Model3 in Jailbreak. *A real Model3 can seat 5 people, but the one here seats 4. * Before the Supercar Update, the Model3 didn't spawn near the Bank. * Previously, if the tires of a Model3 were popped, it would fly away (most of the time it would fly off the map). This glitch was patched later on. * When you release the gas pedal (W button, RT, or Joystick) the Model3 behaves like a real electric car, slowing down instead of coasting. * To prevent bouncing, wait 10-15 seconds after the car spawns, then enter it. * There was an Easter Egg featuring a red Model3 with blue windows using the Rocket Fuel feature, located by the river on the city side. This was removed in a later update. * If you bump into something with the Model3, very rarely it will start spinning very fast and fling you across or out of the map. * When the Model3 and the Lamborghini are both at Level 5 Engine, the Lamborghini is a little faster, beating out the Model3 by approximately 3 seconds when used in a long distance race. * asimo3089 has a Model3 in real life. In addition, asimo3089 is a big fan of Tesla, as well as its founder, Elon Musk. As a result, he named the Rocket Fuel brand off of Musk's space company, "SpaceX." * In the icon of the Rocket Fuel Update, there was a red Model3 using rocket fuel. This resembles the launch that SpaceX did within a few days of the update being released. * When Jailbreak was first released, the Model3 was a free vehicle, however, it was changed. * The Tesla company owned by Elon Musk is most notable and known for its self-driving features, however, in Jailbreak the Tesla does not have this feature. Jailbreak does not have enough complicated AI. * Before the McLaren was made faster in an update, the Model3 could beat the McLaren, making the McLaren an even bigger ripoff at the time. * Before Jailbreak was released, the Model3 was used for another one of asimo3089's games. Category:Vehicles